


Ma Bro

by Phi_JiJi



Series: ONF PWP Series [5]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Cosplay, Fuckbuddies, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Man in Dress, Orgasm Delay, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, buttplug, catmaid outfit, cosplay sex, dirtly talk, implied blowjob, kinda petplay?, late birthday present, some foreplay, tailplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Jaeyoung wanted to apologize for his shitty birthday messages to Minkyun. Seungjun had the perfect idea, even though that would delay the apology to a few days after.
Relationships: Park Minkyun | MK/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Series: ONF PWP Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028403
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Ma Bro

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a mk bday fic but I got the idea too late so I changed the plot a bit to fic the time stamp a bit better xD
> 
> have fun

Why he was doing it? No idea. Most probably a dumb joke he took too seriously. The members started to tease him about it once they found out why he was so deep in thought all the time. He doesn't necessarily overthink, it rather just lingers in his head until he talked about the topic at hand. 

What happened? Well, after he had posted his birthday message for Minkyun on Twitter he felt bad. Not only was he hours late but he was also just way too bad with his words to congratulate him properly. 

Minkyun most probably didn't think much of it by now, he had left bad birthday messages for the last couple of years after all. 

Seungjun must've noticed his train of thoughts as he came up with an idea. If it wasn't Minkyun it would always be Seungjun coming up with horrible ideas. But Jaeyoung made the horrible decision to agree to it. 

Seungjun had told him he should dress up as a cat of some sort, considering that Minkyun had a thing for those little animals. But before Jaeyoung could respond anything to that, Seungjun said that he would get everything necessary for him, giggling to himself as he left the room. 

Jaeyoung just accepted his fate, knowing that he couldn't get out of it once Seungjun set his mind to something. 

"Why don't you add a maid dress as well?" Hyojin sarcastically added when he found out what his fellow leader was up to. 

But Seungjun being Seungjun, he took it serious with a devilish grin. 

In the two days before that package arrived, the whole group except for Minkyun seemed to know about it, subtly teasing him for what is to come. 

Once the package came in, well there were two but they came the same day, Seungjun ushered Jaeyoung into the room. 

The younger tried to brace himself for the day to come but the grin on Seungjun's face made him think that it'll get a lot worse than he imagined. 

Jaeyoung had no idea what exactly Seungjun had bought and he knew that his team leader could go a bit crazy with his ideas but he definitely didn't expect this. 

The maid dress was also cat-themed, having a cat cutout at the chest areas, which isn't too bad, he told himself. There was also a cute and pretty collar with a small bell on it, fitting the concept. But What concerned him more was the ear and tail combo. The ears were just a normal headband, the tail, however, turned out to be a buttplug. 

"You must be joking," Jaeyoung muttered, his voice not more than a whisper. 

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Seungjun asked with a laugh, looking almost proud even. 

Jaeyoung just stared at the other before looking at the tail in his hands. 

"C'mon get changed. I'll get the others out of the dorm so you two can have time alone," Seungjun smiled, leaving the room after getting the reaction he wanted. 

Jaeyoung let out a deep sigh. Is he actually doing this? He was thinking of just not using the tail. But then again, he was too curious to see Minkyun's reaction to it. 

A bit reluctant, he started to change into the outfit. 

It took a bit longer than he expected it. The dress was definitely not cut for a man so it was fairly tight at his shoulders but he could still move relatively okay. 

He also took his time with the plug to prepare himself, both physically and mentally, since he knew it wouldn't end well if he would just try to get it up his butt with force. 

Once he was finished he took a deep breath, trying to get used to the weight in his butt. He was honestly too embarrassed to look at himself in the mirror, not believing what he was doing, so he just hoped that everything sat well. 

"We're going shopping, we'll be back in a few hours so please don't set the dorm on fire," Hyojin's voice echoed through the rooms.

Jaeyoung didn't feel like he needed to answer that, expecting it to be Seungjun's plan to get the others out. But how should he approach Minkyun? Dressed up like this of all things. 

He just paced up and down the room until a soft knock was heard from the door. 

The door wasn't even opened fully as Minkyun started to speak. "Hey, Seungjun said you wanted to talk to me?" 

Jaeyoung just stood still, not saying anything in response and just waiting for Minkyun to open the door properly and look at him. "Happy belated birthday," Jaeyoung then quietly muttered as Minkyun finally looked at him, stopping dead in his tracks. "And sorry for the late and somehow impersonal message," the older added as Minkyun stayed unresponsive. 

"Wha-what is going on? Am I imagining things?" Minkyun whispered as he entered the room fully and closed the door behind him. He just kept staring at Jaeyoung, scanning him up and down. 

"No…" the older admitted. "I just wanted to apologize… And Seungjun came up with this idea," he explained. 

Minkyun only nodded as he stepped closer, still staring at Jaeyoung’s body before looking him into the eye. He didn't say anything, rather looking like he was studying his expression. 

"I must admit, you look good dressed up like this," Minkyun grinned, just looking at Jaeyoung, watching his face go red. 

There was only an arm-length distance between them, which Minkyun closed by reaching out for the older, running his finger along the cat-cutout on Jaeyoung's chest, sending a shiver down his spine. 

"It's cute," he grinned, running his hand towards Jaeyoung’s nipple, pushing onto the bud. 

"Say." The younger's hand didn't leave Jaeyoung’s chest yet. "How does it feel?" 

Jaeyoung wasn't sure what he meant. The dress? The buttplug? The fact that he was getting turned on by such simple touches? 

"Weird," he mumbled, as it fits almost all three of the questions he asked himself. 

Minkyun only hummed, lifting his hand to the other's neck and carefully taking the small bell between his fingers "this fits you so well, Jaeyoungie" he smiled, watching the other blush deeply before letting his hand run down Jaeyoung’s body, lifting up the dress. "And what do we have here~" he giggled, yanking Jaeyoung towards himself to look behind him. "You even have a tail, how cute." 

Jaeyoung stiffened up a bit when he felt Minkyun’s hands run down his back, one of them slightly tugging at the buttplug.

Minkyun’s grin grew wider when he realized just what it was, giving it another tug causing a small moan to escape Jaeyoung’s mouth. “You did this all for me?” the younger asked, still smiling from ear to ear.  
“Yeah,” Jaeyoung quietly replied, not needing to talk louder as Minkyun’s ear was directly next to him.  
“So you played with yourself just for this?”

Jaeyoung didn’t know what to say and just nodded slightly. Not soon after, he found himself being pushed onto the bed, the younger settling between his legs.  
“You look so pretty like this, it would be a shame if you’d take it off already” Minkyun pouted as he flipped up the dress, revealing Jaeyoung’s lower body. “We’re alone here after all, let’s enjoy the time we have.” Minkyun leaned down, placing his hands back on Jaeyoung’s chest, his face hovering only inches over Jaeyoung’s. “You’ll be a good kitten for me, won’t you?” Minkyun sang, licking into the older’s slightly opened mouth.

Once Minkyun gets started on something, he’s hard to slow down. And he’s greedy if he’s on the verge of getting something. Minkyun’s hands wandered, one of them slipping through the cutout, dragging the cold fingers over Jaeyoung’s warm chest, feeling his heartbeat picking up.  
“What are you so nervous about, sweetie?” Minkyun teased, lifting his head slightly to look at the other. Jaeyoung’s hair was all over the place and the headband with the ears was slightly distorted by the force Minkyun used to throw Jaeyoung on the bed.

The material of the dress wasn’t the thickest and Jaeyoung having a well-built body, stretched the material more than it was made for. That probably also added to Minkyun being able to clearly see the other’s hard nipples through the top.  
“Cute,” Minkyun muttered as he leaned down, biting into the bud through the fabric, pulling a yelp out of the man under him. Minkyun knew how sensitive the other’s nipples were and it was just so much fun teasing them, especially with the extra friction of a layer of fabric between.  
Jaeyoung clawed into Minkyun’s soft locks with one hand while he used the other to silence the embarrassing little sounds leaving his mouth. Of course, Minkyun would rather hear them but he knew that he'd get to that pretty soon anyway.  
With a swift movement, he pulled Jaeyoung closer, making their lower bodies touch, the older groaning at the additional friction. “Min...kyun,” he mumbled under his breath, trying to somehow keep his mind clear, which was pretty hard when Minkyun was grinding down on him with a devilish grin, pressing onto Jaeyoung’s already hard dick.

With his mouth still on Jaeyoung’s nipple, Minkyun caressed the older’s thighs, the touches sent shivers down Jaeyoun’s spine, especially when he ghosted his fingers over the bulge of Jaeyoung’s boner.  
“Please…” the older whimpered, trying not to buck his hips out and seem as desperate as he was actually growing.  
“What is it, kitty?” the younger asked, looking up to the other. The fabric he had been sucking on had already gone rough and was drenched with saliva but he didn’t care enough. Of course he knew what Jaeyoung wanted but he’d rather hear it out of his mouth directly.

“Hurts…” Jaeyoung managed to press out during small moans, Minkyun slowly putting more pressure onto the erection under his palm.

With a grin, the younger pushed down the pair of briefs, letting Jaeyoung’s dick spring free. “Look at you, my cute little kitten-maiden, all needy,” he smiled, running one single finger up the angrily red erection. Jaeyoung only let out a mewl, his hands still buried in the other’s hair. “Why don’t you tell me what you want, hm?” Minkyun smiled looking at the blue-haired man under him. 

The red on his face was a nice contrast to the cool colour of his hair and Minkyun always thought the Jaeyoung looked cute when he blushed, it looked too good on him.

Jaeyoung was about to respond something, when Minkyun wrapped his fingers around Jaeyoung’s dick, giving it a slight touch. “C’mon, you know how impatient I can get,” the younger commented.  
“Fuck off…” Jaeyoung growled, biting his lips to keep quiet.  
“Jaeyoungie~” Minkyun started as he was pumping the other’s dick with an agonizingly slow pace. “Don’t be like that. You said it’s an apology, right?” his big eyes made it easy for him to look sad and Jaeyoung just couldn’t say no to a cute face like that.  
With a sigh, he pulled Minkyun down to him again, connecting their lips in a deep kiss. “You still didn’t tell me what you want me to do,” Minykun reminded him when they parted again.  
Jaeyoung just rolled his eyes at that. “Fuck me,” he muttered against Minkyun’s lips, “or I’ll find my own way.” Jaeyoung moved his arm, applying pressure to the bulge in Minkyun’s sweatpants.  
“Is that a threat?”  
“You wouldn’t be allowed to move or touch.”  
“Okay, that would be plain mean…”  
“Choose.”

“You know you couldn’t stop me from touching you anyway.”

Jaeyoung didn’t bat an eye before pulling the younger into another kiss, a surprised yelp left Minkyun’s lips when the older licked into his mouth. One of Jaeyoung’s hands was still pressing onto Minkyun’s erection as he pulled the younger closer. “Then do something,” he growled. 

With a grin, Minkyun pushed down his own pants, finally relieving some stress off his throbbing dick. Pulling Jaeyoung’s body closer by the hip, he wrapped his hand around both of their dicks, pumping them as he once again kissed the man under him. Minkyun’s lips quickly wandered from the other’s mouth down his neck and to his chest, biting into the exposed skin and leaving marks.

Jaeyoung tried his best to keep his moans in, his breath hitching every now and then when Minkyun flicked his wrist. 

"Do you have lube?" 

"In the… In the upper drawer of the cupboard… condoms too." 

Quickly, Minkyun got off the bed and went over to get what was needed. When he turned around to go back, he took a moment to look at Jaeyoung. How pretty he looked, how perfect the dress showcased his features, just ready to be ruined. 

Minkyun settled between Jaeyoung's legs again, his hand now wandering to the fluffy tail that was laying there prettily. “You look so cute as a cat,” he commented, tugging at it ever so slightly. “You should walk around like this more often.”

“Don’t get any stupid ideas,” Jaeyoung muttered, looking at Minkyun’s smiling face.  
“Why not though? Seungjun already knows about it and if he knows, he most probably told Hyojin, if not all the others,” Minkyun shrugged as he pulled out the plug until the thickest part was caught by the clenching muscle. "Stop that," Jaeyoung muttered, turning his head to silence his noises with the pillow. Minkyun wanted to have fun though, using the toy to fuck into Jaeyoung, earning soft moans from the other. "You're mean," he commented, gasping ever so slightly. 

"I just want to have some fun playing with my kitty." 

"I'm not your pet," the older growled, another moan escaping him when Minkyun pulled the plug out. He closed his legs when he saw Minkyun staring at his hole but the younger pushed his legs apart again. "Don't be shy," he smiled, pulling Jaeyoung closer by his legs. 

"I'm not shy," Jaeyoung rebutted, pulling Minkyun down by the collar of his shirt, "just do something already." 

The younger didn't need any further affirmation before pushing two fingers into Jaeyoung’s ass. It was already a bit loosened due to the plug and the leftover lube made it easy for his digits to slip in. 

An almost relieved sounding sigh left Jaeyoung’s mouth when he finally had something in him again. He hated to admit it but even in that short time, he already missed the feeling of being filled. 

Of course, Minkyun noticed the other's reaction so he slowly, too slowly for both of them actually, dragged his long fingers along Jaeyoung’s prostate. 

A whimper left Jaeyoung’s mouth, arching his back at the stimulation. "Look at you," Minkyun smiled, repeating the motion, "so pretty." 

"N-no… don't," the older whined, covering his mouth with his arm. 

"But why? You look all pretty like this, I would be an idiot not to tell you." Minkyun knew Jaeyoung couldn't take compliments well but he still liked to say his thoughts out loud. And at the end of it all, he knew that the older liked to be called pretty even if he didn't want to admit it. 

Jaeyoung’s jaw went slack when Minkyun entered another finger, scissoring him open and teasing his prostate, driving Jaeyoung crazy. 

When Minkyun retracted his fingers, Jaeyoung huffed in disappointment, his hole clenching around nothing as he stared up at the younger, waiting for his next action. 

With a well-practised motion, Minkyun grabbed the lube and a condom, spreading the cold liquid over his dick, adding some more onto Jaeyoung’s hole, and put on a condom. He aligned himself with Jaeyoung’s entrance, glancing up at him before slowly pushing in. 

Even with plenty of preparation, Jaeyoung tensed at the stretch, putting even more stress onto the thin material of the dress. 

Once he bottomed out, Minkyun gave the older some time to get used to the feeling while he also took the older’s dick into his hand again, slowly pumping it. 

Jaeyoung weakly clawed at Minkyun’s arm, wanting a break from the stimulation but Minkyun only smiled, knowing exactly what buttons to push. 

"Kitty~" he sang, locking eyes with the older, "let me make you feel good, yeah?"

Slowly, the older retracted his hand again, placing it on his stomach instead. Minkyun ran his hands along Jaeyoung’s thighs, grabbing into the well-trained flesh to keep him in place while he slowly pulled out again until only his tip was surrounded by the warm heat of Jaeyoung. 

He started with a slow, almost soft pace, studying Jaeyoung’s features as he always did. The older felt embarrassed being stared at like that but he tried his best to not turn his head away from the man above him. 

Once Minkyun was sure Jaeyoung was as comfortable as possible in his position, he quickened the pace, easily drawing moans out of the older as he repeatedly hit the other's prostate spot on. 

He knew the other members' bodies perfectly, maybe too perfectly, knowing exactly what to do to make any of them fall apart. And of course he had fun with it, pushing the limits he could. He always seemed to play some kind of push and pull because if he gives he automatically receives as well. 

Jaeyoung could barely collect his thoughts at the speed that Minkyun was ramming into him, simultaneously jerking him off as the small bell rang in the same rhythm as Minkyun thrusts into him. 

The younger always tended to be mean and once again Jaeyoung got reminded of that fact when Minkyun tightened his grip around Jaeyoung’s dick to the point not even the precum was able to come out. 

Jaeyoung tried to get a hold of Minkyun's wrist but that didn't stop the younger from doing whatever he wanted. 

"No, fuck… Please," the older managed to choke out, feeling the hot pit in his stomach flare up but being stopped by the strong hand around his dick. 

"Talk to me, kitten. Full sentences," Minkyun requested as if he wasn't in the middle of fucking him. 

"Please... I wanna cum… please, let me cum," Jaeyoung lowly muttered, trying not to let out any further noises while waiting for an agreement which he got in form of even harsher snaps of Minkyun's hips, having Jaeyoung’s jaw go slack, moans he tried to hold in spilling out, causing his throat to go rough. 

"Just listen to yourself. So beautiful," Minkyun giggled, circling his thumb over Jaeyoung’s slit, smearing the precum around. “But we have to be careful,” he added, his smile growing devilish, “we don’t want to ruin the dress, do we?”

“As if I care. I didn’t pay,” the older muttered.

“Still, it would be a shame if we had to throw it away after using it only once,” Minkyun argued, getting an arched eyebrow from the other in response.  
“What are you implying?”  
“Why not use it another time?”

“So you’re gonna wear it?” Jaeyoung’s expression grew amused at that thought.  
“Maybe. But I’d rather prefer seeing you like this again.” Minkyun slowed down a bit, seeing how Jaeyoung’s expression changed once again, now seeming rather annoyed and impatient.

"Hey Jaeyoungie," Minkyun then started, his eyes wandering along the older's body once again as he was squirming in anticipation and annoyance. "You're my kitty tonight, right?" 

Jaeyoung rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah, I guess," he mumbled. 

"You know what kitties do, don't you?" Sometimes, Jaeyoung wondered if Minkyun was completely sex-driven or just simply crazy. 

"I won't do that," Jaeyoung stated with a small mewl as Minkyun slowly pulled back. In this agonizingly slow pace, Minkyun also dragged right over Jaeyoung’s prostate before completely stopping again, his head now pressing perfectly onto the bundle of nerves.  
“You sure about that?” the other grinned, tightening his grip around the man’s dick again. “Don’t you want to be good and do what I ask for?” Minkyun’s eyes were almost pleading but with a teasing glint. “Or would you rather be punished?” With his hand that had been placed on Jaeyoung’s thigh the entire time, wandered up, being placed on the older’s chest. The perky buds were straining the material to a point where it was almost going sheer, even more on the side that was still wet from before.  
“C’mon kitty, just once,” Minkyun asked, putting on his best convincing smile.  
Jaeyoung knew exactly, that Minkyun wouldn’t continue if he wouldn’t do as the younger wanted, no matter how long that might take. And neither of them would just go and leave with an unfinished job.  
“You’re unbelievable…” Jaeyoung muttered, trying to swallow the rest of his pride since most of it was already gone when Seungjun got him to put on a maid-outfit with cat accessories.

Seeing Jaeyoung’s facade crumble made Minkyun only smile brighter as he knew that he would get what he wanted. Jaeyoung opened his mouth slightly to let out the small sound but was interrupted halfway through by Minkyun thrusting right onto his prostate, mixing the meow with a moan.

“What was that for?”

“Oh, just a little treat for my cute kitten,” Minkyun grinned, squeezing one of Jaeyoung’s nipples between his fingers. “Don’t you wanna do it again?” he requested.  
“You said just once though,” the other tried to argue even though both knew that it was useless.  
“But it was so quiet and also only half of it.”  
“Yeah, because you’re playing mean tricks.”

“That wasn’t mean, I rewarded you.” Minkyun’s small giggle could honestly make Jaeyoung melt instantly and he knew that he would do anything to hear that beautiful sound more often, even better if he was the cause of it. 

Therefore, knowing that it would make the younger happy, Jaeyoung took a deep breath before meowing once again, even though it was barely louder than the first time. Still, Minkyun seemed rather satisfied as he removed his hand from Jaeyoung’s nipple to hold onto his waist again as he resumed fucking into him. 

With all the teasing, Jaeyoung turned even more sensitive than he already was to begin with. And he was pretty sure that Minkyun knew because the younger still stroked Jaeyoung’s dick ever so slowly while the snaps of his hips were rather ruthless. 

With the strength he still had, Jaeyoung wrapped his legs around Minkyun, pulling him forward, causing him to fall towards him a bit. The younger was seemingly surprised by that, sure, Jaeyoung talked back a lot but he usually wasn’t bold in the slightest.  
“You know, a cat doesn’t have owners but servants,” the older told him, licking into his mouth without even waiting for a response.  
Minkyun couldn’t help but grin when he returned the kiss, letting his thumb slip into Jaeyoung’s slit, causing him to almost bite Minkyun’s lips. “You listen to me fairly well though,” Minkyun commented as Jaeyoung whined under him.  
“Shuddup.” Jaeyoung knew he wouldn’t be able to take much more, especially not if Minkyun increases his speed at all. Minkyun only giggled against his lips, smiling even brighter when Jaeyoung wrapped his arms around Mikyun’s shoulder and pulled him down again, burying his face in the others shoulder.

“Is my little kitty embarrassed all of a sudden?” Minkyun giggled, yet continued thrusting into the older.

Jaeyoung wasn’t sure whether or not he was happy when Minkyun finally increased the speed of his hand, now almost matching his thrust. “Min…” he muttered, his breath getting heavy, “fuck… I’m gonna cum.” he heard Minkyun chuckle softly next to his ear.  
“It’s okay, kitten, cum all you want,” he told him, turning his head slightly to press a small peck onto Jaeyoung’s ear. 

With a small whimper, Jaeyoung came in Minkyun’s hand and all over his lower body, including the underside of the dress but neither of them could spare a thought to the piece of fabric.

“God, you’re always so tight after you come,” Minkyun’s tone was slightly teasing as he fucked Jaeyoung through his orgasm.  
“Don’t say… something like that,” the older muttered, small and high-pitched moans leaving his mouth, interrupting his own sentence.

“But it’s so cute when you’re all flustered.”

In every other scenario outside of what they were doing just now, Jaeyoung would probably strangle him for a comment like that but instead, he just held him close, arching his back at the younger continuously hit his already overly sensitive insides.

“Fuck… you feel so good.” Having Minkyun groan into his ear like that made a shiver run down his spine.

Minkyun’s thrust soon became erratic and rhythmless, signalling Jaeyoung that he was close as well. Rather weakly, he moved his hand from Minkyun’s shoulder to the back of his head, and pulled him towards him again. Their eyes met for half a second before their lips were on each other again. The kiss was nothing more than tongue and teeth mixed with a bit of saliva but they both salvaged it nonetheless.

Jaeyoung could feel the warmth filling him up when Minkyun came into the condom, moaning into the kiss. Minkyun stilled over him riding out his own high before completely collapsing onto Jaeyoung, beating heavily. They stayed like that for a few moments, just engulfing each other in their warmth before Minkyun sat up again. 

When he pulled out, the older whimpered lowly, feeling cold without the other’s warmth right above him.  
“I think we should get this dress into the washing machine before it stains,” Minkyun laughed as he knotted the condom to throw it away.  
“That’s Seungjun’s problem. He bought it so it's his responsibility” the older shrugged, too spent to even sit up. Minkyun just laughed at that, standing up only to sit down right next to him again once he pulled up his pants.  
“Then let's get you out of it at least. And take a bath or something,” he suggested.  
“Please, the sleeves are definitely becoming a bit too tight,” the older whined, sitting up with Minkyun’s help so the younger could open the zipper on his back.

“How about I suck your dick in the bath? As thanks.”

“This was an apology for my shitty birthday messages, you don’t have any reason to thank me?” he sighed contentedly when he finally got the tight material off his upper body.

“Hmm, you know, if I would get this kind of apology for every fucked up birthday message, I’ll gladly take them.” Minkyun put the dress away once Jaeyoung fully got out of it, now being completely naked on the bed.

“Well, if you say so,” Jaeyoung laughed as he slowly stood up, “I’ll gladly continue these horrible birthday messages, Ma Bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh i hoped you liked it! porn still isnt my best genre but as they say: practice makes perfect xD
> 
> See ya  
> baii


End file.
